


Treasure

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: Today is a treasure of peaceful day, he thought to himself.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> So I was spazzing with my friend about how Ohkura and Ryo's timeline of wrapping up their filming work is around the same time so we go ahead with our imaginations of thinking it being deliberately planned by eito's managers so that they could both attend Ohkura's follow up about his leg and how we imagine Ryo there with Ohkura during his rehabilitation and this fic comes to life (Fujoshi's imaginations are scary and I admit that). My friend's prompt is to use some of the words from Ohkura and Ryo's Jweb of 28.03.2019 and old Janiben episode where Ryo and Ohkura said they usually wake up in afternoon lol. Loosely inspired by the lyrics of Kanjani8's Takaramono by the way.

Treasure

Slowly, he came to awareness as the sound of birds chirping (courtesy to Alexa the smart speaker) enter his consciousness. The room is comfortably dark despite him knowing that behind the thick curtains, the spring sun is probably shining brightly since is dead in the afternoon after all. His consciousness gradually register him being handled like a teddy bear by someone who smush their face on his shoulder and is hugging his waist like a leech. What a nice way to wake up, he thought with amusement.

“What’cha grinning about?” Thick with sleep, his voice sounds mellow and soft and he felt the grin that was smushed on his shoulder get wider.

“I’m not grinning.”

“Hmmm…” not wanting to waste the precious few more minutes he has before his schedule for today start, Ohkura just sink his head harder into the pillow as he rests his hand on Ryo’s arm around his waist.

“Aw, you’re no fun. I was expecting you to drill it out of me or something like that!” Ryo raised his head as he stared at Ohkura and rest his chin on Ohkura’s currently skinny shoulder. Well not for long, Ryo is in the process of rectifying that with all sorts of nice recipes he discovered on the internet where it was said to aid in healing of bones and muscles. Between the two of them, Ohkura is the one who usually cook more than him but this year with his injury and damned silly dieting method and all, Ryo tried to sneak whatever time he had in between filmings to cook for Ohkura and now that their filmings had finished, there’s days where he even managed to make lunch and dinner for the two of them at home! And really, it’s an achievement that the 34 years old him is proud of. He wonder what the much younger workaholic version of him who lives on fast track from a few years ago would thought of that though.

He don’t think the past him would be ashamed of the current him though. Because even back then, his priority had always been his loved ones. He was just bad at expressing them. And the Ryo from back then would probably not believe that they will reach this mileage of their relationship since back then, Ohkura had rejected his dozen of suggestions to live together. And now, they’ve lived together for about 1 year plus. Despite the fact that the time when they are together did not increase all that much due to their conflicting work schedules (and Ohkura leaving him lonesome here in Tokyo whenever he do his work with the juniors), the nice memories are accumulating and he’s grateful for that really. Like how he’d get a meal ready to be warmed on the kitchen table when he came back from hard day of filming Trace despite knowing that his partner is not eating as he was dieting.

And like how he get to be able to wholesomely support his partner and be with him through Ohkura’s current rehabilitation program after having broke his leg. They’re currently into week 3 out of 6 of their rehabilitations and it was progressing well. But he does see that it exhausted Ohkura and left him in a lot of muscle pain some days (in which Yasu had warned both of them of and had given some tips to deal with it. Gotta love that guy really. ….Not in the same way he love Ohkura though. Better stop with this thought if he want to get to stay sleeping on the same bed with Ohkura tonight, that jealous bitch.)

Ryo stared at his partner’s face as he nuzzle his nose against Ohkura’s shoulder and Ohkura giggled as it tickles him and asked Ryo to stop. Ryo grinned mischievously and continued to do so.

“Come on Ohkura, wake up. Take your bath and let’s eat already. We only have a short time left before we have to go for your rehabilitation session.”

Ohkura groaned and want to pull the blanket to his face but of course fail to do so with Ryo hanging over him.

“Nooooo… I don’t want to go to rehabilitation anymore! I’m sick of ittttt!” he whines.

“Aw don’t be like that. You’re progressing great! The doctor said at this rate, you’d be back to fully drumming form in no time!” Ryo persuades as he reach his hand to pat Ohkura’s soft black hair. This side of whiny little kid Ohkura who appears only very occasionally and only with people he trust amuse him more often than not. (Which reminds him of Subaru’s firm order of not bending to Ohkura’s manipulative little devil doe’s eyes of asking to quit rehabilitation halfway when he heard that Ohkura is enrolled into rehabilitation sessions. Thousands of miles away and Subaru still know clearly how their youngest member has his fingers wrapped around all of them with his persuading power of asking to be doted on)

“….” Ohkura kept silent as he hid his face into the pillow and turn his body further away from Ryo.

“Look, I think you’re starting to get used to the rehabilitation routines nowadays and your energy didn’t depletes all that fast anymore. I promise if we finish in time today, we’ll book a studio and practice some of our upcoming tour songs a bit. I’ll let you drum and I’ll call Yasu and Maru too” (….Actually he haven’t ask them but he knows they have no schedule today and if they have other plans, he’s gonna pull the members card and convince them to come. He knows a trick or two about being manipulative little devil too. Besides, when it comes to Ohkura, members doesn’t seem to take much to bend to his will. In which he’s thankful that Ohkura had never used that power to ask them to do crazy things before)

“…You will?” Ohkura turn his head to Ryo. Ryo nods.

“…If Maru and Yasu are busy, it’s fine for them to not join the practice with me, you know? It’s fine with me too if you have plans with your friends and I practice alone”

Ryo snort as he raise from the bed. Mission accomplished, time to heat up the meal he cook just now. “I love you, you know, but I’m sorry to say that I don’t trust you with knowing your own limit when left on your own accord. I’d rather be there with you practicing. Besides, I’m sure most of my friends are busy around this time anyway. Now go and take your bath!”

As he saw Ohkura leaving for the bathroom and as the meals are heating in the microwave, he messaged Yasu and Maru via line.

Yasu: _I have a plan with my friend today but the rehabilitation ends at around 4 pm right? I’m sure I’ll be able to go there in time so, sure! I’ll be there! *rabbit emoji*_

Maru: _*sunshine emoji* Sure! I’ll be waiting!! *shitloads of strange emoji*_

Maru must be excited to get his rhythm partner back, Ryo thought. Well, that settles the whole plan for today for now... As the microwave ding to signify that the meal had been heated, he heard Ohkura singing Ito in the bathroom. Grinning, he sing Ito under his breath too.

Today is a treasure of peaceful day, he thought to himself.

End


End file.
